AJEDREZ
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Hola soy Yoki-Ona, y este es mi primer fic, ojala les guste. Eriol le hace una propuesta bastante interesante a Tomoyo una tarde de otoño. somary por fa.


JEDREZ.

Otoño, era otoño y la lluvia de hojas de tonos rojizos caían, sobre aquella rustica casa de aspecto antiguo, una de las hojas se dejo llevar suavemente por el aire, entrando por la ventana de unas de las habitaciones, y cayendo lentamente en un baile delicado ante los ojos de Eriol, este la tomo con su mano y la miro minuciosamente con sus ojos tan profundos como las misma noche, que reflejaban al igual que el cielo todo un universo, y por fin una de sus sonrisas tan misteriosas se formo en sus labios.

Pensaba en que el trabajo mas difícil ya estaba hecho, ya que su sucesora tenia bajo su poder a las cartas y la vida de ella y su descendiente ya estaba entrelazado de por vida, solo el destino depararía que vendría después, ahora el debería preparar el futuro también y debía empezar ahora. Su estancia en Tomoeda seria corta, por ello había empezado a preparar todo dos días atrás; unos ojos tan azules y profundos como los de el, vinieron a su mente; eran tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, "una exquisita, criatura de piel porcelana, tan frágil como la misma, pero con alma vieja que refleja sabiduría, y bondad a la vez a pesar de su corta edad, una joya única sin duda alguna" pensó para si la reencarnación de Clow , no podía negar que sentía mucha simpatía y respeto por la niña.

Unos cuantos golpes suaves de la puerta de la habitación de Eriol lo hicieron sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Erio, ella ya esta aquí- le anuncio alegremente Nakuru- te esta esperando en el jardín-

-Gracias Nakuru enseguida bajo a su encuentro-

La hoja que aun mantenía aprisionada en su mano la dejo sobre el libro que se encontraba abierto en frente de el, uno de tantos cuyas letras y escrituras solo el entendía pues venían de su propio puño y letra, cerro el libro con calma, y se puso de pie para abandonar el cuarto.

Al llegar al jardín con un semblante pasivo tan característico de el, busco con la mirada a su invitada, y embelesado por la hermosa imagen que esta regalaba pensó para si "esa flor tan bella resaltaba en su jardín a pesar de que no pertenecía a este......por ahora"

-Buenas tardes mi querida Tomoyo- le saludo amablemente haciendo que esta diera la vuelta para mirarle pues no se había percatado de su presencia aun.

-Buenas tardes Eriol- le contesto educadamente la niña- este lugar es realmente bello-

El solo le sonrió y se acerco a la niña, indicándole que se sentara en aquella vieja mesa que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol milenario resguardándolos con su sombra; el tomo asiento después de ayudarle a ella, enfrente suyo.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar Erio?- le dijo la chiquilla con una dulce sonrisa. El mago le había pedido su precedencia el dos días antes y ella ya estaba ahí como le había prometido.

-Solo deseaba tu compañía para entablar una plática amena contigo mi querida Tomoyo- le respondió el mago.

- Me parece una estupenda idea y estaré gustosa de hablar contigo-

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo por ultimo, y ambos se regalaron sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

-¿Sakura ha tenido problemas con las cartas?- pregunto Eriol para después dar un sorbo al te que Nakuru les había servido hace unos minutos mientras platicaban.

-Pues después de "vació" todo ha marchado bien según he sabido, no debes preocuparte por eso- le contesto ella depositando su tasa en el plato.

-te has quedado sin excusas para grabarle y confeccionarle ropa Tomoyo- le dijo haciendo una expresión burlona.

- si es cierto- dijo ella disimulando tristeza- ¡pero algún día Sakura será una gran modelo y yo seguiré haciendo mi trabajo de eso me encargo personalmente- agrego alegremente y con estrellitas en los ojos lo que causo las risas quedas de Eriol ante le efusividad de la niña. Entonces Eriol tomo un aspecto un poco mas serio-

-¿cuánto tiene Li aquí?-

-cerca de medio año ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

- Sakura se ve muy contenta con su presencia aquí?

-si- afirmó la niña, junto con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿no te es incomodo?- le pregunto Eriol.

- ¿qué cosa?-

- que el ocupante del corazón de Sakura sea otro y tu estés en un segundo lugar- le pregunto mirándola intensado y muy serio, y ella bajo la mirada.

-siempre supe que ese día llegaría, y se lo dije una vez a Sakura mientras ellas sea feliz yo también lo seré.......... pero te equivocas al creer que mi corazón le pertenece a ella-

-¿entonces a quien le pertenece Tomoyo?-

Ella guardo silencio un par de minutos.

-alguien quien también tiene a quien amar y yo jamás tendré cupo en su corazón, pues el joven Yukito es su dueño- finalmente dijo levantando el rostro con una enorme sonrisa, y ojos melancólicos.

Eriol solo se limito a guardar silencio hasta que.....

-dijiste una vez que prefieres ver a la persona que amas junto con alguien mas que verlo sufriendo a tu lado y que ....

- su felicidad es la mía-

-su felicidad es la tuya- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- así es – le respondió.

-es un a pensamiento muy hermoso-

- es solo el anhelo de mi corazón- le respondió esta.

- pues es un anhelo tan bello como tu corazón y tú persona- finalizo Eriol con una sonrisa llena de dulzura y comprensión.

- gracias...haces que me avergüence- comento una sonriente y levemente sonrojada Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo para cambiar de tema ¿que te parece una partida de ajedrez?- le pregunto.

- por supuesto-

- ¿por qué no lo hacemos más interesante y lo convertimos en una apuesta?-

- por mi esta bien-

-el perdedor le concederá lo que quiera al ganador ¿aceptas?

-seguro, me gustan los retos-

- ¿segura?-

-¡segura!- rectifico ella, y ambos se regalaron una sonrisa más.

Después apareció Nakuru con el tablero de ajedrez, "como si esto lo hubiera planeado ya" pensó Tomoyo.

No esperaron mas y empezaron la partida, ambos hacían movimientos minuciosos y muy bien pensados, poniéndole difícil el avance al contrincante, su concentración era muy buena, y los dos se mostraban bastante confiados, se notaba que ambos tenían experiencia en esto. Spinel llego y se quedo mirando la partida, pero este fue tan largo que el pequeño guardián termino dormido en las piernas de Tomoyo.

-Parece que se aburrió jeje- comento Tomoyo al observar la bola de pelos negra en su regazo.

- si, creo que ha sido demasiado para el, aun que parece muy cómodo- le respondió de forma picara.

Y así siguió el partido cada vez más difícil y con menos oportunidad de que alguno saliera ganador.

-¿no estas cansada?-

-aun no Eriol-

y cuado todo parecía que iba a acabar en un empate......

- jaque mate- dijo por fin Eriol.

- fue una gran movida, eres en verdad muy bueno te felicito- le halago Tomoyo.

- lo mismo digo, solo he corrido con suerte- dijo aparentando modestia.

-pideme lo que quieras Eriol y te lo daré siempre y cuando este a mi alcance- le dijo Tomoyo mirando a Spy dormir.

La lluvia de hojas rojas caía a su alrededor y una refrescante brisa, dejo danzar sus cabelleras agregándole suavidad al momento.

-solo por curiosidad Tomoyo ¿Que me hubieras pedido tu? Antes de todo- le pregunto.

-mmmm....pues no pensé en eso....- dijo meditativa y algo dudosa- tal vez que me mostraras un poco de tu misteriosa magia, seria realmente muy interesante-

- ¿mi magia?-

-si, se que tal vez a mi eso no me incumbe pero de tu misteriosa personalidad es eso lo que mas me intriga- confeso avergonzada.

- no te avergüences – le respondió divertidamente Eriol después de notar su sonrojo- es perfectamente comprensible- finalizo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus dedos entre cruzados frente a su rostro.

- anda pideme lo que quieras no la hagas mas de emoción – le respondió divertida Tomoyo.

Fue entonces cuando Erio, deshizo su sonrisa y su rostro se torno inusualmente serio.

Lo que quiero de ti no es material...... quiero un juramento de tu parte, que es realmente muy importante para mi.-

Esta bien dime- le respondió Tomoyo desconcertada.

Dentro de diez años regresare en esta misma fecha y te propondré matrimonio Tomoyo......quiero que me prometas que me darás tu mano en matrimonio.- finalizo por fin aun muy serio, para darle a entender que esto no era una broma.

Esto dio paso a un gran silencio acompañado por el rostro desconcertado de Tomoyo, y la tensión en el ambiente, entonces ella sonrió y bajo la cabeza....

-¿por qué quieres mi mano?.....eso ....¿no es algo injusto para la profesora Kaho?-

-no, ella....es muy importante para mi en esta vida pero no es de ella que depende mi futuro..- Tomoyo alzo la cabeza sorprendida por la respuesta.

- a que te refieres-

-con el tiempo lo sabrás-

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza.

¿lo prometes?-

primero responde mi pregunta?-

eso no puedo decírtelo aun, solo puedo decirte que de ti dependo mucho-

Otro incomodo silencio se hizo presente hasta que.....

te lo prometo-

..........gracias Tomoyo-

Ella levanto la cabeza y mostró su rostro una vez mas sonriente y su característico semblante risueño.

-fue una apuesta ¿recuerdas? Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

Eriol ya no dijo nada solo le regalo la mas dulce de las sonrisas junto con unos ojos destellantes de esperanza.

fue una tarde muy agradable Eriol pero debo retirarme- dijo por fin levantándose, con Spy en sus manos aun dormido.

Eriol se puso de pie, tomo a Spy lo puso sobre la mesa.

-igualmente pase una tarde muy placentera a tu lado, te acompaño- dijo acompañado a Tomoyo a la puerta una vez ahí...

- no lo olvides Tomoyo..-

le dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-no,.....- Eriol se agacho para darle un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de la niña para despedirse pero....- ¿solo regresaste para pedirme esto verdad?- fue interrumpido por la pregunta de esta, que lo dejo asombrado, era muy inteligente, solo asintió con la cabeza mirándola serio.

- entonces.....supongo que no te volveremos a ver hasta que regreses por mi ¿verdad?- le dijo algo melancólica acababa de dar su futuro a ese niño, y ni siquiera ella sabia por que.

-así es- el ambiente aun era tenso.

- entonces............. te esperare.....por favor regresa por mi- le dijo como ultimo la pequeña con una débil sonrisa llena de añoranza.

-aquí estaré este mismo día dentro de diez años mi querida Tomoyo- el le regalo un sonrisa verdaderamente sincera, tan escasas en el. Por fin le dio un beso en la mano como despedida.

Ella se inclino y se marcho rumbo a su casa, Eriol la miro alejarse y cuando llego a la reja ella volteo y le miro una vez mas.

Después de aquel encuentro Eriol regreso a Inglaterra y cada año una hoja rojiza entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo recordándole su promesa, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír melancólicamente, sabia que esas hojas venían del árbol de la vieja mansión de Eriol pues no había otras iguales eran únicas. Ella las guardo todas en su pequeño cofre, de una por una, hasta tener ocho y luego nueve y después.....

Una mujer hermosa se despertó esa mañana, y se miro al espejo.....y era la mima Tomoyo a pesar de ser ya una adulta, dejo caer su ropa al suelo y entro a darse una larga ducha.

Al salir, tomo su bata y sintió un calida brisa acariciar delicadamente su piel se dio vuelta hacia el balcón....

-diez....- dijo en un susurro tomando una hoja rojiza que entro baliando delicadamente por su balcón hasta caer finalmente entre sus manos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Entonces el teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus recuerdos de la niñez..

-diga...-

-hola Tomoyo ¿me acompañaras ha ver el departamento?..-

-claro Sakura... ¿pero segura que Touya te dejara salir de la casa sabiendo que el departamento lo compartirás con Shaoran?- dijo entre risas la muchacha.

- jeje el esta de viaje por ello no se ha enterado- comento una apenada Sakura al otro lado de la línea. Ganándose las risas de su mejor amiga.

Después de prepararse y haber quedado con Sakura, la niña vio de nuevo la hoja y la guardo en el cofre antes de salir; pasaron toda la mañana buscando el lugar, al atardecer Tomoyo regresaba a su casa y a la entrada del cancel encontró a un hombre de su misma edad recargado en la reja que volvió la mirada, y esos inconfundibles azules, se clavaron en los suyos.

Tomoyo solo sonrió y se acerco, Eriol tomo la mano que le había besado años atrás y le coloco un anillo, ambos sonrieron después de todo la promesa estaba completa y la sus vidas entrelazadas de por vida, una nueva generación nacería como consecuencia y la magia milenaria sobrevivirá en su descendencia.

-gracias...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ninguna otra palabra era necesaria.

FIN. (al fin)


End file.
